Not here
by icklebabi06
Summary: COMPLETE! Brooke found out. Lucas paid the price! Bad at summary..please read. BRUCAS!
1. Gone

**Discalimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill (as much as i would like too) or the characters. They are copyright to the WB. I only only own the story.

**Spoilers**: Only that if your a major Brucas fan..this is sad! There is some Leyton in the story.

**Story**: Ok, this can be confusing, but the story starts at the end and in flashbacks it explains how and why this happend.

* * *

Seventeen .One mistake. One night. That's all it takes. Lying face down in a gutter. No one cares; to them you're just another drunken teenager. Drenched in your own vomit. Cold and lonely in the pouring rain. No one can help you now. Funny how it's only now when you realize it was a mistake. Should have realized earlier. It's too late now.

"I love you, why, how could you leave me?" Those were the words that raced through her mind, as her head looked down, she saw the gravestone, which read:

**Lucas Scott  
Lived life to the full  
Sadly missed**

Brooke sat there and wept her heart out, hoping; just wishing that Lucas would come back to her. She wondered if she had driven him to do what he did. Maybe it was her fault. Haley walked behind Brooke, sat down with at the grave and hugged her. She could feel that Brooke was so cold, possibly been there for hours. Ever since Lucas died, Brooke stopped caring. She always loved cheerleading, but now it seemed like a chore. No more partying, her life had changed.

"Hey tigger" Haley said, trying to hold back the tears, she didn't want to break down.

Brooke said nothing; all she was doing was weeping into her arms. She let out one tiny mumble that Haley just about understood.

"It is not your fault!" she exclaimed "Lucas loved you so much, and I bet he hates how much his hurting you"

Brooke barely managed to look up. "That's the point, his not here to make it up to me!"

"Umm..Brooke" a familiar voice said. Haley looked round, slowly so did Brooke, she already knew who it was. Peyton, that traitor, Brooke had thought. She got up to leave Luke's grave.

"BROOKE! LISTEN TO ME!" Peyton shouted across the graveyard. She stopped Brooke while Haley looked on.

Brooke turned around..."No Peyton, you listen to me, we're meant to be best friends and you took away the one person I ever truly loved!"

Haley got so annoyed, she stood in between them and pulled them further apart.

"STOP IT! We're at Luke's grave and it should be peaceful, not you both arguing!"

Brooke walked away and left Haley and Peyton standing there.

* * *

**A/N**: Left you wondering there..lol...reviews would be nice as it's my first fanfic. Thank you


	2. Mistake

Brooke finally home, was faced against her mirror. Everywhere she looked was pictures of her and Lucas. Her eyes were red raw from all the crying. She went and sat on her bed and thought about the time she told Lucas she loved him. Just after she had slept with Chris Keller.

_FLASHBACK_

_**LUCAS**: What you did with Chris; it's OK._

_**BROOKE**: It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive!_

_**LUCAS**: Well that's too bad, because I forgive you._

_**BROOKE:** You can't!_

_**LUCAS**: I just did. So you're gonna just have to deal with it._

_Brooke looks at him while still crying_

_**LUCAS**: I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis… and I know I hurt you last time we were together but-_

_**BROOKE**: I love you._

_**LUCAS**: I love you too._

_END FLASHBACK_

This made Brooke cry even more. Lucas was able to forgive her for sleeping with Chris. So why couldn't she have just forgiven Lucas and told him that it didn't matter. He was the one for her and she loved him.

* * *

Peyton was walking slowly down the street, until she came to Karen's café, which had a big sign on saying CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Karen didn't have the energy to open up since Lucas died. Sure she had people around who cared. But she had lost the one thing that had mattered.

"Peyton" a voice said, Peyton looked and noticed Nathan looking at her. "You alright?" he said. He knew she had done wrong, but she still had the right like everyone else to grieve.

"Urgh..yeah. I might go and see Brooke, to explain" She said quietly, feeling guilty.

"That's not a good idea!" Nathan told her.

"AND WHY NOT!" Peyton shouted, getting more emotional.

"Brooke loved Luke with all her heart, and he loved her" Nathan sighed "Nothing could have changed that, not even you!"

"But..." she was cut off by Nathan

"But nothing. That night never changed Luke's feelings, I know. He told me he had made a mistake. The mistake was sleeping with you that night!"

Nathan walked off, hoping now that Peyton would leave the situation alone and move on.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews please! So now you know what Lucas/Peyton did. But how did Luke pay the price? 


	3. Memories

Brooke was in her room looking at pictures of her and Lucas. She came across a picture of her, Lucas and Peyton together. She tore Peyton off the picture and put it in the bin. She then slammed the rest of the picture on her dresser. Brooke had good and bad memories of Lucas.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Brooke**: I know she has feelings for you._

_**Lucas**: It doesn't matter, I love you._

_**Brook**e: And what about the last time you broke my heart. I saw you two talk-_

_**Lucas**: TALKING! THAT'S IT!_

_**Brooke**: But she wants more, and I know it will happen eventually because it has before._

_**Lucas**: You must be stupid-_

_Brooke's eyes widened as she got angrier. She picked up the first thing she could, which was a framed picture of her and Lucas. _

_**Brooke**: What a joke!_

_With full force she threw the picture frame at Lucas, which just missed him. It hit the floor and smashed. _

_**Lucas**: I was going to say, you must be stupid not to see how much I love you._

_**Brooke**: Whatever!_

_Brooke walked out and left him there alone._

_END FLASHBACK_

Brooke sighed to herself and cuddled up to a teddy bear that Lucas had brought her.

"I love you broody" Brooke said as a tear rolled down her face.

Peyton was alone in her room, drawing Lucas with the words 'I love you' below it, she really did mean that.

_FLASHBACK_

_Peyton was asleep on her bed, she woke up to someone knocking on her bedroom door _

_**Lucas**: Knock Knock! Can I come in?_

_**Peyton**: Sure, what's up? Brooke?_

_**Lucas**: How'd ya guess?_

_Lucas let out a small laugh_

_**Peyton**: It's always Brooke these days. Wanna strong drink?_

_Lucas nods. Peyton leaves her bedroom and returns with bottles of alcohol. They both get quite wasted._

_**Lucas**: Brooke seems to think that you still have feelings for me._

_**Peyton**: I do Luke._

_Peyton gazed into his eyes and without thinking Lucas kissed her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Haley was in her bedroom on her laptop looking at places to go on holiday. She needed a break away, after all, her best friend had just died. Then she saw a trip to Paris and it reminded her of something.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brooke had told Haley the whole thing about her argument with Lucas and how she didn't mean any of it._

**_Haley_**_: You've been a bitch to both Lucas and Peyton recently._

_**Brooke**: I know, I feel so bad. So I'm going to talk to them both and tell them how sorry I am. I'm also going to make it up with Lucas. _

_**Haley**: You should make him take you away for a bit, get away from all the drama. _

_**Brooke**: Yeah, like Paris maybe. Oh this is going to be perfect! Hales, you're the best! _

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Brooke had every memory flooding back to her. Almost like a nightmare. She didn't want to remeber this. It was painful

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucas woke up and realised what a huge mistake he had made. He went to get up and leave and then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Peyton woke up and looked around. Brooke came runing into the room._

_**Brooke**: Supris-_

_She was cut off by the shock of seeing them in bed together. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran downstairs and out the door. Lucas put some clothes on and rushed downstairs after Brooke._

**Lucas**: BROOKE! BROOKE! WAIT!

_Brooke turned around with tears streaming down her face._

_**Lucas**: It was a mistake, I didn't mean to hurt you._

_**Brooke**: It doesn't really matter Lucas, in the end it all hurts just the same._

_She walked away not looking back._

**Lucas**: I love you!

_Brooke stopped and it hit her- if he loved her then she wouldn't have just caught him in bed with Peyton._

_END FLSHBACK_

* * *

**A/N**: Hope that explains a bit. NO Brooke doesn't kill Lucas. You will see in the next chapter how he dies. 


	4. She's the one

Brooke was alone in her room when she got the text message from Bevin which read 'Sweetie, please tell us your ok. We miss you' Brooke deleted the message straight away and it went straight to the next message which happened to be an old one from Lucas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brooke was watching television when she heard a noise outside, she switched the telly off and looked outside. Standing there was Lucas with a punch of flowers in his hand. She ignored him until she got a text from Lucas 'I love you and I'm sorry. Please come outside' this message made Brooke smile. Brooke walked outside._

_**Brooke**: What do you want?_

_**Lucas**: Listen Brooke, I love you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_He hands her some flowers and she stares at him._

_**Lucas**: I love you and I'm sorry. That thing with Peyton, it meant nothing!_

_**Brooke**: Your apologies and flowers mean nothing. Stay away from me!_

_She threw the flowers at him and went back inside. She called Haley sobbing her heart out telling her what happened._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Lying in bed, Karen thinks about her life, her son and how he loved Brooke.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Lucas**: I love her mom, why won't she listen?_

_**Karen**: She'll come round. She's just upset, give her time. Maybe write her a letter to explain how you feel._

_Lucas went to his room got a pen and paper and wrote from his heart. Lucas knew that Brooke wouldn't read it if he took it round. So he posted it, she would get the letter in a few days after she had cooled down and then he knew everything would be fine. He would be with the girl he loved._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

Nathan and Haley were lying face to face on her bed, they were talking about Lucas._

_FLASHBACK_

_**Lucas**: How do you know?_

_**Nathan**: Duh! Brooke told Haley and Haley told me._

_**Lucas**: Oh right! I guess girls tell each other everything._

_**Nathan**: Screwed up there didn't ya Luke_

_**Lucas**: I love her Nate._

_**Nathan**: Who?_

_**Lucas**: Brooke! The thing with Peyton was a mistake!_

_END FLASHBACK_

Nathan and Haley both looked at each other. Nathan saw the look in Haley's eye, like she knew something but didn't want to say.

"Tell me" he said looking at her

"I can't!" as a tear left her eye.

"C'mon, Luke's probably up there playing basketball" Haley couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Brooke really needed Lucas over the next few months, now his not here and she's going to be alone" she said sadly.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_Haley was in her room, when the phone rang, it was Brooke. She answered it and Brooke was crying._

_**Brooke**: Things have just got worse..._

_**Haley**: How worse?_

_**Brooke**: I'm pregnant…_

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

And from that the rest was like a nightmare. A painful memory that most would rather forget, it went something like this:

**Lucas**: I love her.

**Nathan**: Tell her!

And that's when it hit Lucas; he didn't just love her...

**Lucas**: She's the one. I gotta go tell her.

Lucas run towards Brooke's house and Nathan followed. This felt like the perfect moment to Lucas. But despair and misery was about to follow...

**THUMP!**

Lucas was so loved up; he didn't realize the cars on the road. Running as fast as he could, he was hit by the car.

"LUCAS!" Nathan shouted across the street. He ran to him as fast as he could and called for an ambulance.

Lucas was lying on the ground in pain and all he cared about was getting to Brooke! "Nate, if I don't make this tell Brooke she was always the one for me and I love her!"

"Hold up there Romeo, you can tell her yourself. You're going to make it!" Nathan said as he realized that Luke might just not make it.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Everyone was around, waiting for news on Lucas' condition.

"He better be alright!" Brooke said while looking at the floor crying.

"He'll be ok" Nathan said to try and calm her.

"His a fighter" Haley said, remembering all the times he had been injured and survived.

Karen showed up just as the doctor come out. He took her to one side and everyone else could hear what he said. He took Karen's hand.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything that we could. But-" the doctor was cut off by Karen. She already knew what he was going to say.

"No! Not my boy, please!" she screamed as she cried. She fell to the floor on her knees.

It hit Brooke, the last time she saw Lucas, she was mean to him, she was only doing it to teach him a lesson, and then she would have made up with him. So she thought maybe this was all her- she was the reason Lucas was dead. She stormed out.

Haley went up to Karen and gave her a hug and comforted her. While Peyton and Nathan stood in shock.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! You guys rock! Next chapter up soon, and what ever did happen to Lukes letter to Brooke.. 


	5. Goodbye to you

_**Of all the things I've believed in, I just want to get it over with.  
Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by** _

**Nathan  
**Me and Lucas didn't always get along and see eye to eye. But his always been there for his friends through the tough times. There was something Luke told me before he died, that night he was on his way to tell Brooke he loved her. He wanted me to tell her that she was always the one for him and he loved her. Lucas is the guy you can trust with everything. He was always there for Haley and for that I will always be great full. It's hard to loose someone you love, but Lucas will remain in our hearts and his memory will live on forever.

**_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said, _**

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

**Haley  
**Lucas was the bestest friend anyone could have asked for and he will be missed by his friends everyday. But Luke would want us to move on with our lives, but keep him in our hearts. I remember when we used to do stupid things in high school. We used to go to the lost and found and claim dumb stuff. Whenever I was down, chocolate, music or ice cream didn't comfort me, it was Lucas, his heart and smile made me feel better. I've known him all my life. We had a little bet about who would get married first and what we would be like when we were old people. It's a shame I won't ever see Lucas again, but his always here, in my heart.

_**I used to get lost in your eyes  
**__**And it seems that  
**__**I can't live a day without you  
**__**Closing my eyes and  
**__**You chase my thoughts away  
**__**To a place where  
**__**I am blinded by the light  
**__**But it's not right**_

_**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

**Peyton  
**I don't really know what to say. Lucas was so kind to everyone, it didn't matter if you were popular or not. He had time for you, for everyone. Even if they had done bad, he would help them and be the good guy, becasue that's the kind of person he was. I know everyone will miss him, he will always be with us in spirit and in our hearts. Lucas Scott won't be forgotten.

**_And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_**

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  


**Brooke  
**Lucas wasn't just my boyfriend. He was also my best friend and soul mate. Anyone who truly knew him was blessed. I miss Lucas more and more each day but I know his always with me. He was the nicest guy you could meet. Gosh, time goes by quickly, I remember the first time I met him, to the day we first went out. I can't describe how he made me feel, special, important, like the only girl in the world. We had our ups and downs, but who doesn't, but I still loved him for it and I still do. So Lucas, if you're there, I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for everything. And yes I forgive you..

With this the end of Lucas' funeral, everyone shed a tear, even Dan who knew he had been a horried father to Lucas and now wouldn't have the chance to make it up to him.

**_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_**

* * *

**_A/N: That ok? lol, sorry for the long wait, the next chapter is the sixith and final chapter._**

SPOILER: Brooke wants to leave, Karen finds out about the pregnancy, Peyton and Brooke, do they make up?


	6. Pretty Girl

Brooke couldn't sleep that night. Early the next morning she received a letter addressed to her. She opened it and began reading.

_Hey pretty girl, _

I know your first instint would be to burn this letter, but please don't. I wan't you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I always will. The thing with Peyton was a mistake. She told me she still had feelings for me and in the heat of the moment I reacted and kissed her. I know you hate me and I know i hurt you badly and for that i'm sorry. Remember what you and Peyton say..hoes over bros. Peyton is your best friend and no guy should come between you- not even me!

_Remember in English. We had to write down where we think we'll be in 10 years time. Well I put married to the most beautiful girl in the world! BROOKE DAVIS! You know having a child. I wan't everything with you. Brooke, i'm the idoit who had everything and threw it all away!_

_So I want you and Peyton to be friends again.I mean your best friends, you can survive anything! I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I know I don't deserve your love or forgiveness, but please. I love you and always will no matter what happens. I've planned that by the time you finish reading this I will be outside your door!_

_Love you always,_

_Lucas _

Brooke looked up, she knew Lucas wouldn't be there. Tears streamed down her face, as she touched herstomach. She knew it was her and Lucas' baby, she had to be strong.

* * *

A/N: Ok so this isn't the last chap, i thought i had better seperate the letter and last chap. Reviews would be nice, and thanks for the reviews so far. 


	7. In the end

"I got your letter" Brooke said sitting at Lucas' grave. She picked up the old flowers and replaced them with fresh bright new ones.

"I'm going to make things right"

* * *

Haley, Nathan and Peyton were sat around at Karen's Café. Haley was cleaning. 

"I can't believe Brooke is pregnant" Peyton said.

"We can't tell Karen yet" Haley told the others.

"Tell Karen what?.." a familiar voice said.

* * *

Brooke knew what she had to do. She knocked on Karen's house door, but there was no answer. That seemed weird Brooke thought. She turned around and left.

* * *

"Karen!" Haley said sounding surprised. 

"Tell me what?" Karen asked.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Well last time I checked, this was still my café" Karen said angrily.

The doors opened and standing there was Brooke

"Karen can I talk to you please?" Brooke said looking at the others.

"Can it wait half an hour?" Karen asked.

"No, it's important" Brooke told her. Seeing as everyone else knew about the pregnancy, it wouldn't be long until Karen found out. She had to tell her.

"Ok, Haley you can go. I can finish cleaning" Karen said. Haley and the others left while Karen and Brooke sat down at a table.

"Karen. I know this is bad timing and for that I'm sorry" Brooke had tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke, you're scaring me"

"I'm pregnant" everything went quiet.

"What are you going to do?" Karen asked.

"I'm going to keep it" Brooke said looking at Karen

"What about school, your life?" Karen looked at Brooke and could see she was scared.

"It doesn't matter without Lucas. Look Karen, I know this maybe hard for you. But I loved your son, still do"

"I know" Karen said "Can you cope with a baby? You wouldn't have regrets if you kept it?" Karen asked.

"What are you saying; you want me to get rid?" Brooke asked. Her eyes widened. How the hell could Karen suggest it? After all, she got pregnant at 17.

"No!"

"Oh..." Brooke said as there was once again silence.

"If you're happy, then so am I. Brooke your like a daughter to me and that baby is the only thing I have left of my son" Karen said smiling.

"Karen, I'm sorry I was-"

"It doesn't matter. Come here" Karen said while holding her arms out. She hugged Brooke and told her everything would be just fine.

* * *

"I hope Brooke's ok" Haley said standing by her bedroom door. 

"She'll be fine" Nathan said.

"Do you think that with time Brooke would ever be over Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Brooke will never be over Lucas, because I don't think she wants to be" Nathan said.

"I just hope she can move on with her life"

* * *

"Hey" Peyton heard as she turned around and there in her room was Brooke. 

"Look, I don't want any trouble" Peyton said staring at Brooke.

"Me either, I just wanted to say bye before I leave"

"Leave?" Peyton asked.

"I'm leaving Tree Hill" Brooke said.

"What about school, college, your friends?" Peyton said, they had their differences but she didn't want Brooke to go.

"Well, schools over soon, and there's colleges in California"

"Yeah but your be alone, your parents wont care and with a baby as well" Peyton shouted to Brooke.

"Whatever Peyton" Brooke began to walk away.

"Yeah, run away Brooke, I mean that's what your good at" Peyton shouted.

"You think I'm running away?" Brooke screamed.

"You don't care what other people are going through!" Peyton hated how Brooke was just going to leave.

"My best friend sleeps with my boyfriend and now I'm pregnant with my dead boyfriend's baby! Yeah like that isn't punishment enough!" Brooke screamed, she had to take a breath because she was crying so much.

"Yeah because the whole world revolves around Brooke Davis!" Peyton shouted.

"Least I know who my real parents are!" Brooke started at her.

Peyton got really upset, how could Brooke have said something like that? She got so angry that she slapped Brooke. Brooke was still crying and left Peyton's room. Peyton followed her and told her to come back. Brooke kept getting pains in her stomach, but she just thought that was normal.

"Brooke, you have a baby you have to care for and at the moment, I don't think you deserve to have Lucas' baby"

Brooke sat on Peyton's bed and took deep breaths but she couldn't stop crying, the pain was getting to bad. She stood up and felt dizzy, her vision became blurred, and she fell to the floor and passed out. Peyton ran over to her but for some reason couldn't wake her up.

* * *

Haley had just put the phone down. 

"Nathan!" Haley shouted "We got to get Karen and get up the hospital NOW!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Something's happened, Brooke's at hospital!"

* * *

"We need to take a blood test" the doctor told Brooke who could barely open her eyes. Peyton was waiting outside for everyone. The doctor took blood from Brooke's body. 

"The nurse will be here soon to do a scan" the doctor said before walking off. Everyone showed up.

"Can everyone please leave" the nurse said walking in.

"Karen, can you please stay?" Brooke asked taking her hand.

The nurse rubbed the gel over Brooke's stomach as everyone else waited outside. She rubbed the ultra-sound scanner over Brooke's stomach and the baby showed up on the scanner. Brooke smiled while holding Karen's hand.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" the nurse asked.

"You can tell?" Brooke asked, the nurse nodded and she looked at Karen.

"It's your choice" Karen said.

"No" Brooke said "I want it to be a surprise!"

Karen and the nurse left to let Brooke have some rest. Karen told everyone what was going on. Brooke called Karen back in as the doctor did too.

"We don't have the results back yet, but I just wanted to make you aware of something. If the results are positive, then there is a chance you could loose your baby"

Brooke's grip on Karen's hand became tighter as she began to cry. The doctor left to give them some time. Karen hugged Brooke as tightly as she could. She left Brooke alone as she had been asked. Brooke cried so much she fell asleep. It was another half an hour before the doctor re appeared with the results. Brooke woke up and everyone was with her.

"Good news, the results are negative" the doctor said.

"Then what the hell happened to her?" Haley demanded to know

"Stress, lack of sleep" the doctor said "Your free to go but take things easy"

"Thanks, from now on I will" Brooke said touching her stomach.

* * *

A few weeks past and already things had changed. Brooke had become bigger, and now she had time for her friends. She had moved in with Karen. It seemed weird because Brooke had Lucas' old room, the same bed. She couldn't change the room, she still had some of his clothes hanging in her wardrobe. Haley and Nathan were still going strong. However Brooke and Peyton had avoided each other for the few weeks. But now it was time to listen, to forgive, and to move on. 

"Brooke, I'm sorry about what I said that night, and I'm sorry about me and Lucas" Peyton said.

"Do you love him?" Brooke asked.

"I did. I don't. It doesn't matter, he loved and adored you. That never changed"

"Look, I want us to get past this, your my best friend" Brooke said.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"I do" Peyton smiled and hugged Brooke who was amazing for forgiving her.

"I want you to be apart of mine and my child's life" Brooke added.

"I will, I promise" Peyton said.

* * *

It had been 9 months since Lucas died, everyone missed him each day but slowly things returned to normal. Brooke had gotten so big and was eady to give birth.

"PUSH!" the doctor shouted to Brooke who was lying on a bed. She was having her baby. It was time. Brooke was breathing, but she couldn't handle it.

"I CAN'T" she cried. Karen was there all the way holding her hand.

"ONE MORE PUSH BROOKE! COME ON YOUR DOING REALLY WELL!" the doctor shouted. Brooke pushed and pushed and eventually the baby came out. The doctor cut the umbilical cord, and gave the baby to the nurse to check over and clean up.

"It's a girl" the nurse told Brooke. She couldn't stop smiling, Karen was so proud of her. The nurse handed the baby girl to Brooke who kissed her forehead.

"Any names?" the nurse asked.

"Rebecca Karen Scott" Brooke said "The perfect name" she smiled. Everyone came in and saw Brooke and Rebecca. She looked just like Lucas. It was sad that Lucas wasn't there at the birth of his daughter. But Brooke knew he'd always be with her.

The End

* * *

A/N: Did you like the ending? Reviews please! I may do a one shot sequal, not sure. Anyway thanks for everything! You guys rock! 


End file.
